Don't Break The Rules
by ooohawkward
Summary: Annabeth Chase, finally an official agent, meets her first client, Percy Jackson... What happens? What was happening to the boy that the agency cared about. Annabeth was desperate to find answers. While she creeps along, trying to find answers, she ends up having to choose whether to break the rules or not.


**Hello to all! Uhm, I hope you guys like this one! I made them all human and stuff… And Some are secret agents. I hope you guys can enjoy! :D**

(Annabeth's POV)

I felt the eyes watching me as I went through the course. I hit the button that signaled start. I cocked the pistol and got ready to shoot the first target. Bang, bang, bang, I shot one after the other. I rolled into the nest room, and shot. I had to find the hostages in order to pass. Bang, I shot at another moving target. I rolled into another room and shot all the moving targets, and as they fell I discovered the hostages and smiled in my sweat.

Clapping came from the room right behind the hostages' room. Chiron came out patted me on the back and congratulated me. "Annabeth Chase, I now pronounce you an official agent of the Agency." He handed me a badge and smiled his warm smile. I left the room when he dismissed me and headed to my sleeping quarters, where I was bunked with my best friend, Luke.

Luke was tall and few years older and was a bit stronger than I was, but not so much on the Brightside. I got to the room and stopped to admire it. The black walls that made the room look dark no matter what time of day it was. I admired my wall of letters from my mother and father about my "new job," as a government official… It was only a half truth, but I'd be punished if I had told anyone that I was an undercover agent.

Luke tugged on my tight braid and ducked through the open doorway into the room. "So Luke! You're getting a new roomie, I hear," I said enthusiastically. Luke looked over with a questioning look through his blue eyes. I nodded and said, "I passed… I'm moving up to my own sleeping quarters." He stuck his tongue out at me and pouted like a five year old. He finally asked, "When?" I told him that I had one last night and then I'd be moving out tomorrow morning. He nodded and left to go back to training.

Instead of packing up my clothes, I went out to find Thalia and Piper to go celebrate our new badges. We decided to go to a new club that had opened up down the block.

In the car, on the way to the club, Piper admitted that she hadn't heard of the new club. "New York's always building something new, Pipe. You gotta get used to it," Thalia said, with humor. Soon after, we arrived at Club Half Blood. I flashed my ID to the bouncer and walked in when he approved.

The interior of the club was not something expected from the outside. On the outside, it looks as if it would be black out, strobe lights everywhere, but when you walk in it looks like a coffee shop, but with a DJ system and a dance floor. It was actually pretty nice.

I headed towards the bar to order a drink and turned around to find Thalia and Calypso. Thalia was rocking her spiky hair on the dance floor and Piper was socializing with a guy. She was continuously touching her long, brown hair and smiling. I smiled and turned around into a guy holding a beer.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I said, as I looked up. He had black hair that was falling over his sea green eyes. They looked as if his hair were in need of cutting. He was tall and his skin wasn't pale but wasn't really tan either. "It's alright. Just make sure you watch where you're going and that you have a good hold on your stuff…" He faded out as he bent down to pick up my ID and money. As he handed it to me he said, "Ms. Chase." He grinned at the afterthought and walked up to the bar.

I smiled at his back and walked over to Piper, to meet this new friend of hers.

(Percy's POV)

I was sitting at the table with the guys, Jason and Apollo, when three really cute girls walked into the Club Half Blood. I shouted over the music, "Jason! Apollo!" When they flicked their heads over in my direction, I pointed at the entrance where the blonde chick was standing and observing the club. A girl with spiky hair was walking over to the dance floor and a chick with long brown hair was making her ways to sit at an empty booth.

I was about to call dibs on the girl with brown hair, until Jason yelled it. "Dibs on the girl walking towards us!" and He slid off and slid into the girls booth when she sat down. I turned my head to the dance floor, only to find Apollo heading his way over. I sighed and picked up my empty beer bottle and headed towards the bar only to find the blonde chick.

I was about to say hi to her, but I decided not to, since I wasn't interested. She turned and started walking and ended up walking right into me. She froze and said, "Oh, I'm sorry…" she said as she lifted her head to look at my face. I silently took a deep breath in. She had beautiful stormy gray eyes. I replied, "It's alright. Just make sure you watch where you're going and that you have a good hold on your stuff…" I said, as I noticed that she dropped her things. I bent down to retrieve them and saw her name, 'Annabeth Chase.' I handed them to her and added as an afterthought, "Ms. Chase." I grinned at her and went to the bar. I felt her eyes watching my back and then they were suddenly gone.

**So! Review please? Tell me how you liked the first chapter, nom nom nom. Please and thank you! :D **


End file.
